How did I Survive Without You?
by Midnight SkyAurora
Summary: Sonfic, and a total Oneshot. It might have some miss spellings, but I dont care about what i didn't catch. I don't own the song s used.


She's famous, she's got a record label after her, well make that more than one. Its her night, and she's seen him. In the audience. Mid-song she stops. She looks to the crowd and says, "There's a special person in the room, and I've got two songs for him." Then she starts to sing…

hey, uh huh huh  
hey, uh huh huh

what I like about you, you hold me tight  
tell me I`m the only one, wanna` come over tonight, yeah

It was true, every time that he's kissed her, touched her. He held her tight. It sent shivers up her spine in that good, electrifying way. And tingles every where else…

phone whispering in my ear  
tell me all the things that I wanna hear, `cause it`s true  
[ that`s what I like]  
that`s what I like about you  
[that`s what I like]

what I like about you, you really know how to dance  
when you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah

**The first date that he took her on, was romantic and sweet. Then she noticed that he had vanished, he came back with a rose in his mouth and asked her to dance. No she didn't know squat about dancing, but he said that he would take care of that. He lifted her slightly, and placed her feet on his own. Thus began the tango….**

phone whispering in my ear  
tell me all the things that I wanna hear, `cause it`s true  
[that`s what I like about you]  
that`s what I like about you  
[that`s what I like about you]  
that`s what I like about you  
[that`s what I like about you]  
that`s what I like about you  
[that`s what I like]

When she first left, he called her everyday, or would somehow find her, and in that voice of his would whisper things in her ear that she really did want to hear. Whether it was from her family to things that he would do to her… she liked it….

wahh!

hey!

what I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
never wanna` let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah

She always slept in his bed, snuggled against his chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her warm even if she wasn't cold. She missed that but the very thought of him sent warm tingles all through her body, that's the only way she could sleep…

phone whispering in my ear  
tell me all the things that I wanna hear, `cause it`s true  
[that`s what I like about you]  
that`s what I like about you  
[that`s what I like about you]  
that`s what I like about you  
[that`s what I like about you]  
that`s what I like about you  
[that`s what I like about you]

There were no other words, those were some of the things she liked, no LOVED about him. He could take her breath away, be gentle and kind and tough and protective at the same time. He was amazing and he made her heart pound.

(that`s what I like about you)  
[what I like]  
(that`s what I like about you)  
[what I like]  
(that`s what I like about you)  
[what I like]  
(that`s what I like about you)  
[what I like about you]

hey, uh huh huh, hey hey hey  
hey, uh huh huh, brrr  
hey, uh huh huh, hey

And she wouldn't have it any other way, then she sung this next song….

Do your thing honey  
I had feelings from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something about you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense

**When she actually gave it some thought, the first time that he first appeared in her life, she had some crazy magical connection to him. From age one and younger they were side-by-side, planning out everything, and even just talking about stupid little things….**

Do your thing honey

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class  
You got style with your bad a-- oh yeah  
Ain't no other man its true alright  
Ain't no other man but you

**Its true no one could compare to him in anyway, sure other guys were hot and stuff but they didn't have what he had, and she wanted to keep what he had, she wanted him in her life….**

Do your thang honey

Never thought I'd be alright  
No, no, no  
'Till you came and changed my life  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What was cloudy now is clear  
Yeah, yeah  
For the light that I needed  
You got what I want boy, and I want it  
So keep on givin' it up

**There was nothing to say, as long as he would give; she would most definitely take; Gladly.**

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense  
'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's

**Their family already knew how they felt about each other. They knew before them. Like a saying she had heard somewhere; Love is blind to those who share it until it smacks them in the face, though those looking on it was there the whole time. Okay so maybe she was papr-pharsing.**

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class  
You got style ya bad a-- oh yeah  
Ain't no other man it's true alright  
Ain't no other man but you

**And so **_**yes **_**there were major reasons that she used to get jealous. He was her's because he was special in more ways than one. They belonged together, and were like puzzle pieces….**

Break it down now

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other  
Ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class  
You got style ya bad a-- oh yeah  
Ain't no other man it's true alright  
Ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class  
You got style ya bad a-- oh yeah  
Ain't no other man it's true alright  
Ain't no other man but you

**And there was no other person for her, even if she tried to look, he would always pull her back into his gravational pull, as she would do the same to him.**

**She couldn't take the space between them anymore, she jumped down off of the stage and ran over to him.**

"**Hi."**

"**Hey."**

"**I've missed you, I've tried to call, but the lines were always busy."**

"**Well, there are teenagers in the house."**

"**I love you, and right now there is only one thing I want to do."**

"**I love you too. And what do you want to do?" She showed him, rather than speak the words. She kissed him, and very quickly the passion that was absent over the last few months. The crowds 'Ooohs' and 'Ahhhs' but they're gone, lost in the the magic of the passion and the wonders of love.**

**Max & Fang; Fang & Max; Always & Forever…..**


End file.
